Confessions of a Journalist
by Tsukasa-kun
Summary: College freshman Adyleine Wilder has a lot to look forward to in her life: Academics, her future career, and getting ready to do great things. Will love be added to that equation? Rated M for language, situations, and lemon in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Journalist

A/N: Yes, I am back and with a new story! I know that I have a ton of unfinished stories, and I will try (at some point) to work on them some more. Anyway, I was watching an [APH] Alfie (lol one of the choices in auto-correct before I added his nickname to the list was "alien" XD) video and I was itching to write about my Hetalia OC! This is starting off as a prototype chapter to see how well people would embrace this. (By the way, her name is pronounced "Add-ill-lane" and yes, her last name is inspired by Zelos Wilder of Tales of Symphonia!)

Rated M for strong language, awkward situations and lemon in future chapters!

Disclaimer: Alfred and all things APH belong to Hidekaz Himeruya and Spaceballs belongs to Mel Brooks (I referenced a line). Elaine, however, is owned by me.

Chapter one

"…And now, it is my pleasure to present to you our graduating class of 20XX!" bellowed the principal into the microphone. Hundreds of students cheered and tossed their mortarboards into the air, but not Elaine. She was one of the select few who carried on her own little private celebration in her mind. Already, she was thinking of her college acceptance letter, and in just two not-so-short months, she was leaving her comfortable lifestyle in NYC for a state university somewhere in Tennessee. Yes, her life would be changed completely.

But little did she realize how much her life would change in just the course of one year…

* * *

><p>18 year-old Adyleine Wilder looked dreamily out of the backseat window of her parents' SUV, thinking of nothing but her future already laid out before her. This petite 5'5" brunette was going to a prestige university to become a journalism major with a secondary in English. Her dad, Zane Wilder, is a famous writer who instilled her love of writing into her back when she first learned how to hold a pencil in her hand (in fact, her name is one of his own creations, being a fantasy novelist). Her mother, Eileen, is a successful fashion designer who loved to dress in nothing but the latest fashion and never looked a day over 25.<p>

After what seemed like forever and a day, her parents pulled through a grand gate to an illustrious, grand campus, exactly as she had pictured it in her dreams. Greenery was everywhere; grand flower gardens far as the eye can see permeated the air with their sweet fragrance. Her parents pulled into a parking lot just outside of the registration office and Elaine stepped out, immediately in love with her surroundings. Everywhere she looked she saw fellow students with an equally eager thirst for knowledge…or a major thirst for attention, as a shiny red Mustang convertible pulled up right next to her as she took her first step. The owner, an apparent jock, hoisted himself out of the car. Elaine cocked her head at him: He was of average height, with deep blue eyes behind dark sunglasses and golden blonde hair with a cute little cowlick topping it all off. He walked with his hands in his pockets; his stance seeming cocky and too full of himself. Elaine, in all of her 18 years, had never seen a handsome boy such as this.

All of a sudden, a female voice sounded out above the din of the crowd and the boy turned his head. A well-endowed young girl bounced right up to him…figuratively as well as literally…causing a wide grin to appear on his face. He greeted her warmly as he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, causing Elaine to blush and turn her head, catching up to her parents.

Unbeknownst to her (but knownst to us), the boy, a sophomore named Alfred F. Jones, caught a nice little glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, the first of many.

* * *

><p>That night, Elaine stretched out across her new bed, all alone and finally burning out from all of the fuss and excitement. She had just spent a good majority of her afternoon in orientation and moving all of her boxes into her dorm, as well as fitting a tearful goodbye to her folks into all of that. Her roommate wouldn't be here until the end of the week due to a death in the family, so she relished the peace and quiet she would be experiencing for a while. She grabbed her orientation folder and rolled onto her belly, glancing at the schedule for freshman. Lucky for her (and her roommate), freshman classes wouldn't begin until Monday the following week. Tours would be taking place all week long along with seminars for beginning college life. Her stomach rumbled, and so with that she grabbed her purse, id and room key, and stepped out into the warm, sunshiny afternoon.<p> 


	2. NOTE!

SHORT NOTE

Hey guys! I know it's been well over a year since I've posted this story, and I do apologize for that. I'm a very incosistent bastard, lol. Anyway, lots have been happening in my life (job change and thinking about anime conventions, new computer, things like that). I'm going to try to think of a schedule for this story as I want to see it finished as much as the rest of you. Once this is over I will look over my other unfinished stories and see which ones I would also like to try and complete. For the moment, I'm going to focus on one story at a time.

And in case you are wondering, yes I am (finally) working on a second chapter for this story. It's coming along surprisingly well and I think that you will like it. Once I post the new chapter, I will delete this note.

Again, thanks for your patience! ;)

~TK


End file.
